Of Outlaws and Legends
by UnexpendableJewel
Summary: The old wild west, home to the Indian, cowboy, buffalo...and outlaw...and the most notorious outlaw was none other than Butch Cavendish. Only problem was that no one could ever catch him, not even the Lone Ranger himself...but like every man Butch did have a worthy equal...there was just one problem...She...was a Ghost Rider. Set during the movie The Lone Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

This tale takes place during the events of the silver scam between Cole and the Indians, the train railway building, and the war over territory. Butch was sentenced to hang at Colby at high noon after spending a year in jail. Needless to say he was ready for freedom once again. His gang was already planning to rob the train he would be on to set him free. Oh he could almost feel that desert sand under his fee-

"Cavendish!" the jailer cried out. Butch raised his head to see the jailer outside his shithole of a cell, keys rattling against the rusty metal lock. He'd been rotting in this damn sweatbox they call a jail for nearly a year...more than enough time to plan out his revenge for the ranger that put him here...

"Let's go Butch, almost hangin' time!" Butch just gave one of his signature smirks. It was finally happening, freedom was so close. The jailer escorted him out of the cell and outside into the sunlight, nearly blinding him after so long in the dark. Outside were 5 others waiting with guns to take him to the train...perfect...

It looked like hundreds of men working to build the new railroad, all spread out across the sand with the sound of metal against metal filling the air. It was quite a sight to see, the Future, as Cole would say. As soon as Butch was free and clear the plan would continue on. It was all coming together. They walked past a few train cars as the station came into sight. He could see the train parked at the station loading up its passengers. Those bible loving nutjobs were filing into one of the cars in front of the jail car, his ticket to freedom. As the stepped up onto the station platform, Butch noticed another smaller train behind the one he just saw. This one was pointed in the opposite direction heading East...and it also had a jail car...

"Alright Butch, change a' plans for ya', your gettin' another day before hangin'"

The hell was this guy talkin' about? The train was right there ready to go headed for Colby! What did they mean by one more day?

"Your goin' on this here train to Jeinkins, from there ya' get to Colby"

"The hell you talkin' bout' boss"

The man turned towards the Colby train and nodded to the jail car, which was currently being loaded with supplies.

"Seems they done run outta' railing for the new railway, so instead a' takin' you they want the supplies deliverd first. First to Jeinkins...then to Colby..."

No. No. No! This couldn't be happening! If he wasn't on that train then his gang would have no idea where he was. Which meant only one thing...

They were gonna rob the wrong train...


	2. Stranger Chapter 2

The jail car was dark and musty like his cell, with keepers just as ugly as the last one. He sat down across from the door as they shackeled his cuffs to the chainlinks. It was a long way to Jeinkins from here, at least 300 miles. A long time to sit and do nothing but wait. As the new babysitters closed and locked the doors the train suddenly jolted forward, heading East bound.

"Lucky break Cavendish! Another day n' a half til' the rope" one of the jailers said laughing. He wanted to kill them both just to watch em' bleed out, mabey he would if he found a way off this train. Once the engines were full steam ahead the train took off down the rail. It was only a few hours from sundown, and they wouldn't reach Jeinkins til' morning. So long yet so little time to come up with an escape plan...mabey he could get one of their guns somehow, but how? Looking up he could see them getting ready to play a game of cards in the corner of the railcar, there was nothing by them but some old boxes, nothing usefull. Infront of him was only the chain he was currently attached to, also not helpfull. Glancing to the otherside of the railcar he noticed it was a bit darker...and also occupied...

Sitting in the corner was another person, also chained up, with a long coat on and a black brimmed up hat. It was so dark he couldn't make out if this was another man or a woman, but he had never heard of a woman outlaw. More importantly...how the hell did he not know this other fella' was there? This unknown soul hadden't made a sound the entire time, was he even breathin'? Curiousity overcame Butch for a moment. Lookin' down he noticed some loose rock around him, picking up a handful he flung it at the stranger.

Isabelle felt the rocks hit her leg, she already knew who it was...Butch Cavendish. The wanted outlaw and famed cannabile of Texas, but wasen't he supposed to be headed to Colby? Looking up from the floor she glanced his way, obviouse to the startled look on his face...that face...where most saw evil and terror she saw a fairly handsome man. She guessed he had not expected her to be a woman, but that was okay, not many people ever did. Smiling a small smile she lowered her head again and stared at the floor...waiting...for just the right time...

Butch waited for the stranger to raise his head, but as he watched the cowboy hat lift up, he did not expect a lovely lady to greet him. Shocked by this he could only stare in wonder at the thought of a girl headed for the rope. Those eyes...those bright green eyes staring at him with no fear in them at all sent a shiver down his spine. What in Gods name could she have done to deserve such a fate? Such a pretty little thing like that couldn't be deadly. With a small smile he watched her lower her head once more to the ground.


	3. Freedom Chapter 3

The hours past and slowly day turned to night with the sun setting, a faint red glow casting over the open desert. The entire time Butch sat there he watched the girl in the corner, just watching to see if she'd move. The jailbirds just continued with their card game for hours on end, drinkin' and carryin' on. After about another half hour or so one of them got up to get more drinks, kicking Butchs' boots to the side as he walked by. As he walked by the girl he didn't seem to even notice her until just then.

"Well well...I forgot you was even there wench" Butch glared at him as he watched the jailers eyes roam the girl. Thinking of sick thoughts more than likely...pathetic. The jailer leaned down and looked her in the face before laughing to himself.

"Hell Jake...mabey we can have a bit a' fun with this whore!" he cried out taking out his knife, with the blade raising up her chin to see her face.

"I bet you'd just love the attention..." he said. Butch growled in his throat in disgust. If this lowlife thought he was gonna even touch that girl he had another thing comin' to him. He may be sick and twisted, a so called cannabil to some, but even he would never touch a woman unwillingly. Sure he was a bloodthirsty killer, and he had killed many women, but always for a reason. Just the thought of rape...it made him crawl with hate for any man low enough to try it...

The jailer didn't even notice the death stare he was reciving from behind. All his attention was focused on the little woman infront of him.

"How bout' I take ya' back to the other car for some...privacy" he grinned, his breath sick with whiskey. Butch was about to call him out but he wasen't fast enough, without a second missed the woman looked the jailer straight in the eye and gave him a sick twisted grin.

"How bout' I drag your pathetic existance out into the desert where no soul could hear your screams of mercy as I slice you open to watch the sands turn red with your blood, leave ya' alive long enough for me to cut off your balls so I can shove em' down your throat to watch you choke on your last dying breath...and leave ya' for the coyotes...how about that..." she said slowly...menacingly...as though venom were laced into every word. The look on the jailers face was priceless, fear was clearly in his eyes.

Without so much as uttering another word the man just stood up and basically ran out the door. Butch stared at the door for a moment and then looked at the girl. He was impressed to say the least, very impressed. As soon as the door was closed and locked again the woman looked up at the other jailer sitting against the wall, a sudden gleam in her eyes. Butch watched her silently taken back by her next move...

...she started singing softly...

_An ole' cowboy went riding out one dark and rainy day_

_apon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_when all at once a mighty herd a' red eyed steers he saw_

_plowin' through the ragged sky...an' up a cloudy draw..._

Butch followed her eyes to the other jailer...but...he wasen't nodding off like he was a second ago. No, now he was looking off into space as though he were lost in thought. The hell was goin' on?

_Their brands were still on fire an' their hooves were made a steel_

_their horns were black n' shiny an' their hot breath he could feel_

_a bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky_

_for he saw the riders comin' hard...and he heard their mournful cry..._

The song she was singing was fimiler to Butch but he couldn't place it, all he could do was watch as the man turned to the girl...his eyes...almost like fire...

_Yippie Ei Ohhh...Yippie Ei Ehhhh..._

_Ghost riders in...the sky..._

Ghost riders?...the legend of the ghost rider? Butch couldn't believe what he was seeing. This strange woman was singing about an old western ghost story, and the jailer looks like a walkin' dead man! Butch looked at the woman and noticed she had something in her hands...a key...

Isabelle continued humming as she unlocked her shackles, aware of the stares she was getting from Butch Cavendish. Might as well give em' a show to watch she thought slighly.

_Their faces gaunt...eyes are blurred...faces soaked with sweat_

_their ridin' hard ta' catch that herd but they ain't caught em' yet_

_cause they' got ta' ride forever on that range up in the sky_

_on horses snortin' fire...as they ride on hear their cry..._

_Yippe Ei Ohhhh...Yippe Ei Ehhhhh..._

_Ghost riders...in the sky..._

She stood up and grabbed the chain in her hands, walking towards the man under her spell. Not a man...he only appears that way. He only wears that cowboy hat to cover up his horns...

Just as she was about to finish the job, the back door opened. She and Butch watched the other jailer step into the railcar. He seemed more suprised at her being free rather than the state of his friend.

"The hell-?!" before he could finish she swung the chain around and knocked him upside the head knocking him unconciouse. Butch moved his boots before the drunk man fell right ontop of them. He looked up just in time to see her walk over and grab the other jailer by the throat and throw him to the floor. Stepping over them both she opened the back door, taking one of the guns she aimed for the bolt keeping the traincars together.

"Time to go..." she said before shooting the bolt out, allowing the train to continue on while their car slowed down. Turning around she looked at the keys to Cavendishs' chains on the table. Walking over to them she picked them up and looked at him...knowing he was watching her...her business wasen't with him.

First unlocking the main door and throwing it open, she noticed that her target was waking up...lovely. Turning around to face him she could see the terror in his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"P-please! I b-beg of you! Show Mercy!" he cried on his knees begging for life. Butch watched as she simply glared at the man begging for his life. His eyes were still like fire, Butch didn't understand what was happening...at all...

_"Back..to..Hell..."_

The chain she was holding suddenly burst into flames before their eyes. Swinging it around she launched it towards the fool at her feet, he couldn't escape this fate. The chain wrapped around him and slowly he began to burn. Screaming in agony for death to take him quickly. Within a matter of moments...he was nothing but a pile of ashes...blowing out the trains door into the desert. The chain became normal again as the train came to a halt on the tracks...her job was done...but one thing still remained...

Looking over she saw Cavendish looking at her in shock, not fear, but simply shock. A nice change considering most saw her and ran the other way. Taking out the keys she tossed them over into his lap. Butch looked at the keys and then back to her, wondering what the hell just happened! A noise broke their gaze of one another. Turning to the other jailbird Isabelle could see he was waking back up.

"Time to go _lawman_" she drawled out mockingly. He looked at her with a confused stare, almost as though he didn't believe this was happening. Walking over to the door she let out a loud whistle and waited a moment. Butch didn't know why, there was nothing out here but sand and roc-did he just hear a horse cry?

Looking up he could see a large black horse running towards them, saddled and ready to go. Isabelle smiled and walked infront of the jailer cuffs in hand. She cuffed and chained his hands while pulling him to his feet.

"I guess I'll be keepin' that promise..." she said venomusly smirking. His eyes went wide and before he could scream she shoved an old rag into his mouth to shut him up. Butch grinned at the thought of the mans fate, served him right. Jumping off the train and onto her horse, Butch watched her attach the chain to one of the saddle bags. But what she said next suprised him even more...

"You comin' or not Cavendish?" she said looking at him. She watched him for a few moments before he finally managed to unlock his cuffs. Butch threw the chains aside and walked to the door.

"...Who are you?" he asked curiously looking her over. Isabelle looked at him with a small smile before finding an answer.

"No one worth knowing..." she said looking him dead in the eye...she was serious. Butch leaned against the door before giving her one of his deadly grins.

"Is that right?" he asked. She smiled again knowing where this was headed. Sure she had probley saved his life, but that didn't mean anything. All she knew was that it was over 100 miles to the nearest town, and no man could walk that with no food or water...not even him. Grinning she patted the saddle behind her.

"Come on...its over 100 miles to the closest town and over 40 to the only watering hole, plus I'm assuming your gang of outlaws don't know where you are" she said. Butch knew she was right on all accounts, but he wondered if he could really trust her?

_'Guess I'll find out soon enough' _he thought. Stepping off the edge he jumped onto the back of the saddle.

"You got a name darlin'?" he asked slowly. She grinned again and halfway turned around to face him...

_"Isabelle..."_


	4. Deaths' A Comin'

The howling of coyotes filled the night air as the trio walked on into the night. Moonlight being their only source of light against the darkness. The jailer stragling along behind them seemed more concerned about the coyotes than the two outlaws. Seemingly more afraid of the womans promise to mutilate him and feed him to the wild dogs.

Isabelle could tell Phantom, her trusty Shire, was getting fairly tired from the long walk having to carry two people. She knew from memory that the watering hole was only a few more miles, it was just finding it in the dark.

"How ya doin' Cavendish?" she asked softly, feeling the man behind her shift every now and again. It was pretty obvious he was not accustomed to riding shotgun saddle. Butch moved farther up the saddle to try and lessen the pressure pushing against his groin, this was not something he was used to...at all...

"Butch. I hate bein' called Cavendish all the time" he replied hoarsley. Isabelle just grinned and moved up to give him more room. Even though her preciouse Phantom was a Shire, the largest horse breed found in the world, her saddle was not accustomed to fit more than a single rider. Needless to say it was..._crowded_...

"So you gonna explain ta' me what happened back there" Butch asked looking off into the night sky. He'd been anxious to find out ever since witnessing the events on the traincar unfold...he had to know. Isabelle was quiet for a few moments, wondering just how to explain everything...and honestly...she had no idea how...

"...Its a long story" she said solemnly. Butch looked at her and was about to ask...but decided against it. Hell, mabey it was better he didn't know. Isabelle then turned her head and asked,

"Why were you on that train anyway? I thought you were headed to Colby"

"I was...just makin' a little side trip" he replied. Isabelle smiled knowing if it wern't for her he'd still be in cuffs. The next few miles were silent between them, except the few cries of the coward trailing behind them, but Isabelle had plans for him...

_'I always keep a promise'_ she thought wickedly...always...

"How is it you know yer' way round' the desert so well Miss Bella?" Butch asked. He didn't have the slightest idea of where they were nor how she was finding her way in the dead of night.

"I've been across this desert more times than anyone ever should...once we reach the watering hole we'll rest for the night, reach town by sunset tomorrow" she said turning back to see him, then turning her eyes down to the jailer she gave him a cruel grin.

"Course' we'll be one passenger short by mornin'"

Butch grinned and looked back at the jailer, and almost laughed at how frightend he appeared. He deserved what was coming to him, and Butch planned on leaving his mark as well before Isabelle killed the sorry bastard.

"There it is" he heard her say to him. Looking up he could see a short ridge ahead of them. The smell of rain water hit his nostrils like a smack to the face. God he didn't realize how much he needed water til' that moment. Isabelle could smell it too...she was just as thirsty as he was. Plus she really needed a good soak in clean water for once in a blue moon. Kicking Phantom into a trot they reached the ridge in a short time, course their prisoner wasen't too happy about bein' dragged on the hard rocky ground.

"There she is...beautiful" Isabelle cried out in joy at the sight of the spring. It was a large pondlike watering hole, with large boulders surounding its edges and even some plantlife. A large dead tree stood half fallen on the other side of the pond, make for a nice fire. Not something one would normaly find in the middle of the desert. Butch jumped off Phantoms' back and onto the ground, inhaling the fresh scent of water letting his lungs soak it up. He haden't smelt fresh water in over a year...not even knowing how much he had missed it til' about three months into his jailtime. Isabelle jumped off Phantom and untied the chain, pulling the jailer to her feet. Looking down apon his face she marveled at his fear...she would enjoy killing this pathetic weasel later on...

"I'll go grab some firewood real quicklike" Butch said staring at the dead tree. Isabelle nodded as he walked off around the pond. She began taking various things out of the pouches on the saddle. Two large blankets and a few bottles of whiskey. The jailer sat on the ground against a rock watching her lay out the blankets. He still had a small knife concealed in his boot, but walking so long had slid it way down. There was no way for him to grab it with his hands chained up, but mabey if he could get his boot off he could get to it.

"You know them rangers al' find ya! Hang ya high in the streets like ya'll should be...dead n' gone" he yelled at her as she worked. Isabelle frowned slightly, silently wishing it were that simple.

"Thats the thing lawman...you'd think it would be that simple" she said not bothering to turn around. Making sure Isabelle wasen't looking he began to slowly wiggle his right boot off his foot quietly.

"Ohh yea. N' why is sat'?" He got it off and watched the knife fly out into the sand infront of him, just keep her attention away.

"...You don't deserve to know...your just another wannabe hero..." she said glaring at the sand. He quietly leaned forward and reached for his knife keeping his eyes on her back the whole time...just a little bit further...almost got i-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as a black boot crushed his fingers into the ground. Butch grinned down at him as he moved his boot back and forth...hearing every bone crunch under his weight. The jailer was trying desperatly to pull his hand away but to avail.

"Ahhhhh! For Gods' Sake Stoppp!" he cried out in agony. Butch eventually let up and watched the man stumble backward cradeling his mangeled hand.

"That...is by far the nicest thing gonna happen ta' you tanight" he said smuggly. Isabelle haden't even turned around, she was busy setting up the firewood Butch had dropped before taking care of their little problem. She took a match and swiped it across her boot, lighting the flame. The fire built up fairly well, and soon the makeshift camp was set up. Butch stared at Isabelle before looking at the jailer laying before them.

"Shall we?" he asked cruely. Isabelle smiled that wicked smile and stood up straight, turning to the soon to be deadman.

"Time to go _Lawman_" she drawled out cruely. He stared up at her shakely as she took out a large hooklike object from one of her pouches on Phantom. It was big, sharp and gleaming in the moonlight. In the light of the fire he could see something covering the hook faintly, and looking closely he saw what it was...

Blood...

"P-please! P-pl-please d-don' kill me!" he yelled as she walked to him, staring him down. Looking at the hook and then to him she had the scariest smill he'd ever seen...like lookin' the devil right in the face.

"N-No! NO! PLEAS-!" he cried out as she slammed the hook down, right into his shoulder. Screaming out he grabbed onto the hook sticking out of him in shock. Butch just stood there watching silently, marveling at the way she was handling the situation.

"HELP ME! S-Somebody! Ple-please!" Isabelle ignored the mans pleas for mercy and just dragged him across the dirt and sand, listening to his screams of pain with every step. Butch followed suit as they walked across the sands about 40 or 50 yards from the camp. They could still see faintly by the fire light, and the bright moon made for perfect conditions. Isabelle let go of the chain and hook, dropping the screaming man to the ground. Butch stopped beside her and waited for her next move...wondering just how cruel this girl could be...and he had a feeling he was about to find out.

"Shut up" she said kicking the mans side, enough that the resounding crack echoed loudly. He screamed again grabbing his now broken ribs, wishing she would just kill him and end his suffering...

"We'll see just how tough you are...Butch? Care ta' start?" she asked looking at the outlaw. He looked at her and down at the jailer, smirking and showing off his silver tooth.

"Be my pleasure miss Bella" he said taking out the gun he snatched from the jailers side on the train. Spinning it a few times he quickly aimed and shot the man once in each knee, grinning in pleasure as the coward rolled on the ground, his blood spilling out onto the ground. Isabelle smiled and took out her knife, watching the blade shine in the light...she was going to enjoy this very much...

Kneeling down she grabbed his groin in one hand, holding the knife against him. Just the look in his eyes was enough to make it worth while.

"Guess I'll be keepin' that promise" she said before slicing through the fabric and in his skin, her hand stained with blood holding the bloody member in her hand. His screams filled the air as she held his manhood in her hand, watching his blood flow out. Butch watched her stuff the bloody appendage down the dying mans throat as he gaged on his own blood. Then he watched her take the knife and quickly run it up his fat gut, his insides spilling out. Isabelle then did something he didn't expect...she reached up into the mans body...and pulled out his heart...

_"Burn in Hell..."_

she said quietly as she watched him die slowly. Then turning to Butch she held up the still beating heart...almost as an offering. This was very shocking to Butch considering only he had ever done any such thing. Taking her hand n' all he took a swift bite out of the bloody muscle, a dribble of blood running down his chin. Isabelle stood in front of him adn watched him lick away the remaineder of the blood around his mouth, but her missed a spot in one corner. Standing up a bit she slowly leaned towards him, keeping her eyes locked with his own. Butch watched her with wondering blue eyes...never before had he ever met such a strange intriging woman. As she leaned in he closed his eyes, waiting silently as she got closer...and closer. Soon he felt those soft lips touch the corner of his mouth as she kissed away the blood...

"You missed a spot..." she whispered slowly, turning back to head towards the camp. Butch stood there a few moments in awe of this woman, she was breathtakingly beautiful and apparently just as cruel as he was...but those lips...he _wanted_ more...

He was already starting to like this woman...


	5. What Would You Give?

The night air was warm against Butchs' skin as he stared at the woman before him, watching her wash in the cool water. He haden't felt this way in a long time...to be honest he wasen't sure if he felt this way before at all. What was this strange feeling building inside him? Couldn't quite put his finger on it...but it was driving him crazy...

Isabelle knew Butch was watching her, but she didn't mind. It wasen't like she was completley nude before him. No, just down to her corset top and leggings. The water felt nice and clean running through her hair. A nice night, warmth from a fire, a clean soak and some company she didn't mind having. Perfect night.

Butch watched her swim around for about an hour, wondering what she was thinking. His mind continued to drift back to that kiss. Such soft lips, full and breathtaking. He wondered what they would taste like if he ever truley got the chance to take them, who knows, mabey he might get that chance. She obviously wasen't afraid of him, not like everyone else that ran at the sight of him. It was a nice relief to know that there was one person who wasen't scared...just one was enough. Grinning he took out his knife and picked up a rock, sliding the blade along its smooth edge to sharpen it, letting his mind wonder as he did so.

Isabelle was gathering her cloths by the waterside when she heard the scraping of metal. Looking up she could see Butch lazily running the blade of his knife across a rock, it was plain to see he was lost in thought.

_'Wonder what he's thinking about'_, she thought. Sliding her worn pants back on she made her way back to the fire, making sure to make herself known. She knew the worst thing anyone could do is accidently sneek up on an outlaw, esspecially one as ruthless as Butch Cavendish. Stepping closer she couldn't help but watch the fire dance in those light blue eyes of his...those eyes...so mysterious yet so beautiful. She could loose herself in those eyes-

_'Wait a minute what am I thinking!? He's a killer...like me...but he's just another outlaw. Just another man...what could I ever offer him that he would want? Nothing. That's what. God just stop thinking with your heart!' _she thought loudly screaming to herself to just let it go. Butch Cavendish was a heartless killer...but...that didn't matter to her. No...she didn't see a ruthless muderer...she saw a lonely man with beautiful scars...mysterious souless eyes...and the outward apperence of something deadly. Beautiful but deadly. Wasen't that just what she was?

_'sigh'...but how can I make him see that?'_

she thought silently watching him. Sitting down on the other blanket she gazed into the fire before her...watching the flames dance. Unfortunatly her gaze was broken by the one thing she didn't want to hear...

"What are you" he asked quietly, his eyes never moving from his lost look. Isabelle looked up at him across the fire. Now why did he have to ask her that? What was his reason? Looking back down at the fire she could see him turn and look at her slightly, watching her questioningly. Reaching out her hand she put it near the fire...and a buldge of flames jumped to her hand...dancing on the surface. Butchs' eyes widened in wonderment, watching the flames turn and bend at her silent comand.

"...Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Ghost Rider?" she asked. He gave a nod, not bothering to look away from the flames on her hand. Isabelle moved them around her palm slowly and gracefully, then closing her hand to burn it out completly.

"A ghost rider is like a bounty hunter for the Devil himself. Sending tourtured souls back that have escaped from Hell, or sending someone to Hell for their crimes committed on Earth..." she explained, never breaking her gaze from the fire. Butch knew of the legend, but never had he considered it to be true.

"Your a rider...an' that jailer on the train-"

"Was an escaped soul" she said quickly. She hated explaining why she had to do what she did to some people. All she wanted was to forget about the past and move on. Butch was silent for a few minutes, taking in all she had told him while trying to understand it all. She was a Ghost Rider...the Devils bounty hunter...that explained a lot!

"And...how exactly...did someone like you have the need to make a deal with the Devil?" he asked. He had to know, how could a woman as beautiful as her make a deal with _Him_.

"...People do a lot of crazy things...when someone you care about is lyin' at your feet holdin' on to what little life is left in them...what would you give?"

Isabelle smiled sadley and looked up at him, her eyes telling him everything...

_Love...she did it for Love..._


	6. Until We Meet Again

Butch woke to the sounds of howling in the distance. Coyotes...opening his eyes he realized it was almost dawn, the early rising sun barely peeking up over the deserts grand plateaus. The wild dogs were making their last calls of what was left of their nighttime hunt, and he already knew what they had eaten.

Sitting up he looked around him to take in the morning. The fire was a mere pile of ashes and smoke. Burning ash filled his scences as he took in a breath of fresh air...he was free once again...all thanks to her...

Glancing to his right he could see her sleeping form lying peacefully. Her dark flowing hair sprawled out across the arm tucked under her head, a small smile grazing her features...she really was beautiful. Butch turned to see her horse, Phantom she called him, munching on what little plantlife surrounded the water. Ironic for a ghost to give a horse a ghostly name he thought smuggly grinning. Might as well get things ready to pack up n' move out.

He began to gather various items spread out around them, packing them in the pack beside him. Phantom soon came up behind him and nudged his back forward. Butch nearly lost his footing and turned around quickly!

"Dang horse...go mess with someone else" he whispered quietly but sternly. Phantom just stood there staring at him, stepping closer to the wanted outlaw. Butch watched the giant standing infront of him, what did it want? Phantom then gently put his nose against Butchs' hand...a sign of trust...

Butch watched in amazment at him, never had a horse warmed up to him so fast. Normaly horses don't trust anyone but thier owners. So why was this massive beast signaling that he trusted him? Sighing gruffly Butch just rubbed the giants nose and face, brushing his long black hair down against his neck. Butch could only remember seeing a handfull of Shires in his lifetime. Even though they were considered gental giants, they were also unpredictable when their caretakers were not around. Phantom just stood there letting Butch rub him down, neighing in delight when he scratched a certain spot here and there. Butch smiled...a true smile...he liked this horse.

"Goo' boy" he said leaning his head against the giants nose. He wasen't a true horse lover, but this beast was starting to make him one...

As the sun finally rose over the plateaus, Isabelle began to stir and wake. She opened her eyes to see the morning sunrise. The red hues washing over the desert sands was a sight to behold.

"Mornin' Miss Bella" she heard from behind her. Turning around she nearly gasped at the sight before her. Phantom...letting Butch touch him...she couldn't believe it. Phantom never let anyone touch him, much less rub him down like Butch was currently doing. Standing up she brushed her hair back and walked over to the two.

"Quite the beast you've got here" Butch said looking at her. Isabelle smiled and rubbed Phantoms nose.

"He's never let anyone touch him like that before...how did you?"

"I didn't...he came to me" he said turning away to grab her blanket. Isabelle looked from Phantom to Butch, then back again. What was her baby up too? Watching Butch pack away the blanket she looked around to see that everything was put up, ready to move out. Grabbing her coat and hat she put both on, slidding her blade into its sheath on her hip. Butch let her saddle up first, pushing her up onto the massive animal.

"Ladies first" he said grinning. Isabelle smirked and slid forward as he climbed on after her.

"What a genalmen'" she drawled out mockingly, giving him a smile. Kicking her spurs Phantom took off Southbound, towards the small town of Galintine, where the railroad ran through...back to Colby. Isabelle knew if she could get there by nightfall the train headed towards Colby would leave by morning.

"So wher'er we goin'?" Butch asked leaning forward to find a comfortable position. He was having a very hard time with this. Isabelle smirked and slowed Phantom down to a walk so Butch wouldn't have to fear for his manhood every step the giant took.

"Galintine...railroad runs through straight onto Colby...nice town" she said thoughtfully. It had been awhile since she had been to Galintine, but she wasen't planning on staying.

"How much further' is this place?" he asked shifting again.

"Bout' 60 miles er' so, a days trip" she replied knowing that wasen't what he wanted to hear. Butch groaned out as the thought roamed his head...all day fighting to keep the buldge inbetween his legs somewhat comfortable. Hard to do on a oneman saddle! Looking up he knew he would have to do something to keep his mind off his problem. So why not carry on their conversation from last night?

"Tell me more" he said looking at the back of her head. Isabelle rolled her eyes, how much more was he going to ask?

"Tell you more bout' what" she asked trying to fight off the subject. Butch didn't even miss a beat.

"Bout' how a pretty lil' thing like you becomes a bounti' hunter" he said looking off to his right, trying to see anything against the hot sun. Isabelle just laughed cruely, pretty little thing, now that was new!

"What can I say? I made the mistake a' fallen in love...and I learned that love only gets' ya' one thing..."

"An' whas' that?" he asked after a moment. She had her eyes cast down as if she were thinking about an answer, only the look in her eyes was one of saddness and darkness...whatever she had thought was love...it was taken a tole on her in return. Butch could see the look in her eyes. That hollow look. Isabelles' flashed back to when she made the deal...her soon to be husband lying face down on the ground...the blood...

_Flashback_

_"Nathan!" she cried out as she watched him hit the ground...and arrow stuck in this shoulder and one in his chest. Their home had been raided by a tribe of the Apache Indians...all around them was nothing but fire and smoke. The Apache had burned down their barn and home, killed all the others with them...including her mother and little sister. Nathan had been struck twice by arrows as the Apache fled...their war cries echoing in the distance...like a pack of vicious wolves on the hunt it haunted her..._

_"Nathan! P-please! Please don't l-leave!" she cried holding him in her arms as she collapsed beside his lifeless form. Her tears turning into heartrenching sobs of agony. She would give anything...anything to bring him back..._

_"Pleaseee...please! I'll do anything!" she screamed into the sky, begging God to let him live. Screaming out as the felt his chest go still...his body going cold..._

_"Please...please...don't take him...p-please!" she begged holding onto her lover as she felt the life leave him...he was gone..._

_She was alone...or so she thought..._

_End Flashback_

Pushing those memories aside she looked up and wiped away the tear threatening to fall. The past was the past...all love got you was one thing...

_"Heartache..."_

The day went by quickly and by sunset they could see Galintine ahead of them. Butch could see the railroad against the suns rays on the horizon, the metal shining in the sand. The town of Galintine was very small, only a handful of buildings made up the town square. Isabelle looked towards the station and saw the train being loaded for the morning route.

"There she is..." she said pointing to the station. Butch could see a few working men loading the cars, he could hide in one of the vacant cars near the end. Phantom started down the hill towards the train. Isabelle lead him to the rear of the traincars, making sure they were well out of sight. The last thing they needed was an entire town against them. As they neared the last few cars Butch jumped off the saddle and opened the sliding door to one of the cars. Empty.

"Your ticket to Colby" she said jumping off as well. Butch grinned and turned around to face her...a strange feeling whelming up inside of him. Grief? Sadness? He haden't felt anything like that before...looking at those beautiful green eyes he had come to admire so much.

"So what happens now" he asked slowly, leaning against the railcar. Isabelle softly shrugged nonchaluntly, glancing at the lights coming from town.

"You go back ta' Colby...I move on somewhere else" she said giving a small smile. She didn't want to see him leave, and she didn't want to go. These feelings were dangerous to her...she couldn't stay...didn't he know that? Butch watched her eyes move away from him, he didn't want to leave just yet, he didn't want to say goodbye just yet...if..ever...

"Where will ya' go now?" he asked pushing off the traincar and stepping towards her. Isabelle looked at him with another emotionless shrug, how was she to know?

"Wherever I have to I guess..." she said softly as she watched Phantom step up to her. Butch watched her turn back to the giant and knew she was getting ready to leave. So why was he so reluctant to let her go? Then a thought crossed his mind...it wasen't like she had to go just yet...mabey she could...stay. Isabelle was about to jump back onto the saddle when she felt a strong hand grasp hers, turning her back. She looked from his hand all the way to that scarred face...and the look in his eyes...

"Come with me" he said softly, just above a whisper in his raspy voice. Her eyes widened at this request...go with him? She couldn't. It was that simple...so why was she so tempted?

"Bella...come with me...I could make us rich with the plan at Colby" he said pulling her closer to him. Enough that she put her hands on his chest as her only barrier. Isabelle looked up into his eyes...those cold soft eyes...

"Butch...I-" she tried to find an explanation to give but none came to mind. She was getting that feeling once again...that feeling she felt with only one other person.

Nathan...

Butch watched her eyes as they searched his silently. Say yes. That was all he could think of as they stood there. Say yes. Isabelle fought to keep her emotions together, but she was failing fast. Her voice finally found its way back up to the surface, though her words didn't come out as strong as she would have liked.

"I-I can't" she finally managed. Looking into his eyes she knew she couldn't stay with him...no matter how much she wanted to. Butch felt his heart beat a little quicker as he looked at her lips...her soft lips...just..one more. Isabelle watched as he brought his head down to hers in one swift motion, capturing her lips in his in a siering kiss. She would have lost her balance if it haden't of been for his arms around her slim waist. God his lips felt so good against her own at that moment...like they belonged there...more so than the previous man she thought she loved...love...was this? Could it be?

'NO!' her mind screamed at her. Love was what got her there in the first place! Pushing against his chest she broke them apart, taking in the air she didn't know she needed. Butch looked at her with a look she had never seen before...and it scared her...

Pushing away from him she quickly jumped on Phantom and turned him around, looking back down at the man she now wanted...very much...but that was not possible.

"Until we meet again...Butch Cavendish" she said swiftly before turning and kicking Phantom into a run, only leaving footprints behind...she rode off into the sunset...

Butch watched her ride away from him and in that moment he felt a pull at his heart. What was this feeling? Sighing he jumped up into the traincar and watched the sun continue to set in the distance...was this what it felt like? To loose someone like she had said? Was this what it felt like?

_"Heartache..."_


	7. A Lawyer and a Crazy Injun'

**4 months later...**

"Thank you all for coming today to show your support for this new interprize! An entire Nation connected by iron rail! Today marks the beggining of the Future of transportation in our great nation, and mark my words, as long as there is peace between our neighbors, all treaties with the Comanche will be honored-"

Butch stopped listening to Coles' speech about the new bridge at the Comanche boarder. From the looks of the Indians there today they didn't seem too happy about it. He didn't care one way or the other...just means the bridge construction would make them one step closer to the silver mines.

The small crowd that was gathered to hear Coles' speech didn't even realize what was going on. Just like Cole wanted...to come out looking like the hero...instead of a theif. Butch still remembered the day he and Cole had found the silver mine where the river started...where the river begins...as the Comanche called it. Butch also remembered how Cole said the silver would make them rich, filthy rich. Sounded pretty good to him...until Cole said they needed to kill the tribe that had rescued them...including the boy...

Everyone who ever heard about the slaughter always assumed it was Butch and his gang...course...that was far from the truth. But that didn't matter anymore, whats done is done.

"-the Future ladies and gentalmen, that is the reason for this marvelous interprise before you toda-"

"Future reason...you ain't nothin' but a liar Cole..." he said under his breath as he looked out the traincar. He and his gang were waiting in the first class car for Cole to finish his speech. The boys were all lazily sprawled about throughout the car, everyone of em' bored as hell. Frank was still wearin' the redicules bonnet on his head along with that umbrella. Ray was asleep in one of the chairs snoring...loudly.

"Sumbody wake his ass up 'for I shoot em'!" Butch said angrily turning around and glaring at anyone in sight. Frank backed up in fear and stumbled over to where Ray lay asleep.

"Can't even hear myself think" Butch said walking out the back of the car. His men just stared at his retreating form, wondering what had suddenly got into him. Jesus` looked at Frank and shrugged his shoulders.

Butch walked into the other car and saw Cole coming towards the train, a few gaurds following him. Cole had said earlier that he wanted him and the boys to do somethin' for him. Knowing Cole that could be a number of things, but deep down in his gut he had a feeling it had to do with Reids' wife...Rebecca or somethin'...

"Ah, Butch, right on time" he heard as Cole entered the traincar leaving the guards outside. Butch simply watched him walk over to the liquer cabinet, grab two glasses and a bottle of scotch imported from somewhere overseas. Not Butchs' choice of drink.

"I see your still wearing those unfitting cloths of yours" Cole said distastfully, pouring two glasses for them. Butch just glared and accepted the drink. Cole took a sip of his while Butch just looked at it...he really hated scotch...

"I have something I'd like for you to do for me" Cole said looking out the window, watching something.

"And whats that?" Butch asked setting the glass down on the table beside him. He already knew...

"I want you to bring me someone" Cole replied, staring at the one person to whom he was refering to. Butch stepped up to the other window and looked out, seeing what Cole was seeing. A young woman and her son...Reids' family...

"The girl...the boy too?" Butch asked, not sure if he was too keen on taking care of the boy if Cole said No. The boy may by that bastard Reids' son...but Butch didn't have a problem with him. Nor did he have a problem with Rebecca.

"Yes, bring them both to me...whatever it takes" Cole said finishing off his drink. Butch looked at his so called brother and then back to Rebecca...he almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

At a lone bar outside a shady town called Weinno, a woman sat alone in a saloon drinking her third whiskey. The only others in the bar were the band, the bartender, a couple a' whores and four men giving them hell. As the sun went down the saloon became more lively, more men and more drunks. Sitting alone in the corner table the woman just watched out the window, staring at the night...unaware of the stranger walking up the dusty steps of the saloon...

As the doors to the saloon opened the entire place went still. The music stopped, laughter and joy left in a hurry, and no one made a sound. The only sound was the heavy footfall of someone walking across the dirty wooden floor. All eyes followed the stranger as he walked over to the back corner table.

The woman sitting there didn't even look up, all she could do was stare at her drink clutched in her hand. The man sat down across from her gracefully, smiling at her. She knew that smile...and the voice that came with it.

"Hello Isabelleee my sweet" he said hauntingly, giving her a wicked smile. That smile. Those eyes staring her down. Isabelle slowly looked up into the face of the man she had come to despise...her enemy.

"What do you want..._Mephistopheles_" she said venomosly. How she hated saying his name, it was his fault she was what she was. He simply grinned and took out a blank peice of paper, and a feather pen.

"I have someone I need you to bring to me" he said pushing the paper towards her. She stared at the blank page and then looked up at him.

"I believe you know him, a certain brother you almost had" he said looking down at his many rings nonchaluntly. Isabelle gave him a confused look in return. Almost brother? What did he mean by that?

"You don't recall? Strange...I would have guessed that you would remember the brother of your fiance`. A Mr. Lathem Cole?"

"Ex...fiance`...ex..." she said quickly, always correcting the mistake he made on purpose. He grinned at her reply. Isabelle then realized what he had said...Lathem. Her lovers younger brother. Nathan's brother...her _almost_ brother.

"Now before you go asking questions, let me remind you that this is the same man that tried to kill you before. Correct?" he asked. Isabelle looked back down at her drink and just nodded in return. Lathem did try to kill her...but she didn't know why. It was a week after her lover and family were killed.

"Ahhh yes that little question thats been rattling around your head for years. Why. Let me explain..." he began as a glass of wine appeared before him. Isabelle always found his little conjuring tricks like that amussing, just not the fact that he could read her mind like an open book...asshole...

"Not nice Isabelle. Now, let me bring to light the answers you so badley want. Lathem Cole wanted you dead...because the Apache failed to do so..." he said while taking a sip of dark wine. Isabelle looked up at him questioningly again, did he just say what she thought?

"Who do you think sent those Indians Isabelle? The Apache may be ruthless...but now really...do you honestly believe they would attack a family settlement for no reason?" he asked swishing his drink in his cup, watching her sqirm under his gaze. Isabelle was at a lose for words...Lathem...wanted them all dead?...b-but...but why?

"The family inheritence love, with your _Ex_ fiance` dead, Lathem would be the only other heir to inherit the family riches...your loved ones were killed for money...nothing more" he said looking at her. She simply sat there in shock of what she had just heard. Lathem killed them?

"How do you think he became the mayor of Colby Isabelle? Money..." he said finishing his glass. Setting it down he looked at her, picked up the pen and held it up to her.

"Sign the contract Isabelle, and bring Lathem Cole to meet his fate" he said whistfully. Isabelle looked at the pen in his hand...she wanted to kill him...she wanted to curse the entire Cole family...not only Lathem, but his cheating lowlife brother as well.

"Revenge Isabelle...isn't that what you want?" he asked, taking her hand in his and setting the feather pen in her grasp. She looked down at the paper before her, now a written out contract in black ink...with the name Lathem Cole scrolled out at the bottom. Taking the pen she held it to the paper, hesitent at first. Until he spoke again in a whisper beside her ear...

"You give me Lathem Cole...and I'll return what you want most..." he said softly. Eyes widening she nearly dropped the pen...he couldn't mean? As if reading her mind once again he leaned forward and whispered wickedly...

_I'll return your soul..._

"Tonto we've been walking for hours where the hell are we goin'?" John asked on the back of the white horse he and Tonto had been riding...forever! Tonto meerly snorted in reply at his friends outburst.

"Horse walking Kemosahbee...not you" he said without missing a beat. John just continued to complain, his rear doing it for him with every step the horse took.

"Look Kemosahbee" Tonto said pointing infront of them. John looked up and saw what looked like a small caravan outside a massive building.

"What is that? Gypsies? Circus?" he asked leaning forward to see, the damn mask making it twice as hard for him to see. Tonto nodded to all, confusing the hell outta John. They walked down the hill towards the caravan, seeing multipul strange people all over. They could see many railroad workers as well, all seemingly drunk. The large building was called Red's, meaning it must have been the brothel Collins had mentioned when John first arrived. Tonto lead the horse up to one of the posts outside the brothel, hoping off and tieing the horse up. John jumped off as well and walked up to the door. They walked in to find a large man, more than likely a bodygaurd, standing infront of the curtain to get inside. John laid a handfull of coins infront of him and nodded to Tonto, stepping inside the brothel.

"Oh..my...god" he said once inside. The whole place smelled like whiskey and..and..unmentionables! John looked around and all he saw were-working girls. Tonto was smiling slyly at some women who passed him. They all just waved and smiled back, make-up thick and ready to please. John leaned over to Tonto and whispered.

"Are all these women...professionals?" he asked looking around. Each woman he saw only made him want to turn around and walk out!

"Most yes" Tonto replied. They both looked around trying to find a place to get away from all the commotion, both eyes landing on a table in the corner. They made their way through the crowd, both trying to avoid any...suspision.

"I assume you have plan Kemosahbee" Tonto said sitting down at the dusty table. John sat across from him, his back facing the crowd.

"Not exactly..." he said honestly. Looking around he noticed the table next to their, in the very corner, was also occupied. A lone woman, obviously not a whore, sat there with her legs crossed ontop of the table, a glass of whiskey in her hand. Her face was covered by a black brimmed up hat, shadowing her face. John almost couldn't take his eyes away. Tonto glanced up at the stage to watch the dancers, that currently being more important to him.

John watched the woman silently wondering if she was alone. She was dressed in dark cloths, a corset laced top with a vest over it. Her boots were black leather, worn out from the looks of it. The coat behind her on the chair was also very worn, with rips and dirt smudged all over it. From what he could see was that she had very dark hair, not black though, and it spiraled in soft waves behind her. In his opinion she was better looking than half the women in the brothel.

"Kemosahbee?" her heard Tonto saying something to him. Turning back to his companion he raised his eyebrows in question. Tonto was giving him one of those looks.

"Hmm? I'm sorry were you saying something?" John asked quickly looking away from the girl. Tonto followed his gaze and also looked at the woman behind them.

"Pretty" was all he said before turning back to John. John just rolled his eyes and waited for Tonto to finish what he was saying earlier.

"I ask you for plan. What plan?" he asked. John took off his hat and set it down on the table...he didn't have one...that was the problem! He had no idea how he was going to find Butchs' gang, or the man that killed his brother. After Butchs' gang raided the train, he and Dans' crew had chased them into the Devils Canyon...where his brother lost his life.

"I don't have one" he said again. Tonto rolled his eyes and looked down at the table. He had to get to Cavendish, it was the only clue he had as to who killed and murderd his tribe. Looking up he stared at his companion.

"You have no plan to find Cavendish" he said. John nodded slowly in response, but he couldn't help but notice the woman's head raise at the sound of Cavendish. He looked over at her and watched her slowly stand up. She walked over to their table and stood infront of him and Tonto.

"Cavendish? As in Butch Cavendish?" she asked quietly, making sure no one else could hear her. Tonto looked up at her and gave a single nod. He didn't know if this woman was going to help them or blow their cover? John nodded as well and continued to stare at her...her eyes burning into him.

"You know Butch Cavendish?" he asked softly, motioning for her to sit with them. After a moment she looked at the chair and sat down, never once taking her eyes off of them.

"You could say that...who are you?" she asked. John pointed to himself and then to Tonto, explaining their current situation. The train, the mask, wanting to find Butchs' gang and the man that shot and killed his brother. Also letting Tonto explain why he wanted to find Butch Cavendish...and then she heard what she wanted...Lathem Cole.

"Your looking for Lathem Cole?" she asked. Tonto and John nodded in unison. She just grinned and sat back in her chair.

"I'll be damned if I ain't ever heard a' such a thing, a lawyer and a crazy injun becomin' bounty hunters" she said grinning like mad. John smiled politly but also wanted to know how she knew Butch. Tonto only looked from John to the girl, silently wondering if the woman was crazy or if this was some strange white man gesture...he couldn't decide.

"Ma'am we would love to stay and chat, but, if you can't help us then we should be goin" John said. The woman finally stopped laughing and looked at them, taking off her hat and setting it on her knee.

"Boys I can in fact help you...cause I'm lookin' for someone too" she said grabbing a glass from the table. John smiled, relieved that she was going to help instead of ruin their cover. Looking back at John she suddenly had a look in her eyes...a wanting need look.

"I'm lookin' for Lathem Cole as well...he and I have some unfinished business" she said gulping down the glass of whiskey. John and Tonto looked at each other and then back to her.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked looking at them. John looked at Tonto, who just shrugged. At this point she was all they had. Mabey she could help them, and they could help her. Holding out his hand to shake he waited for her to do the same.

"Deal...Miss?"

Shaking his hand firmly she smiled and looked at him with big green eyes...

"Isabelle..."


	8. It Was a Ghost Rider

Isabelle stood over the ashes beneith her. As the fire decended back into her body she turned to see the burning barn behind her. It was barley standing on its ow-wait. _CRACK! _An earpeircing crack echoed out from inside the burning building, sending bits of wood flying in all directions. Isabelle watched as the now non-stable barn rocked forward, the main beam obviously no more. Stepping back she watched it slowly lean forward before crashing to the ground in a heep of wood and ash..._whoops_...

As she held up her arms to block the smoke she could hear coughing coming from the otherside. Looking up she could see someone standing where the barn used to be, Tonto! As she stepped closer she could see John there as well, with a priceless look plastered on his face! Tonto looked around and then looked up at John.

"You believe now Kemosahbee?" he asked smuggly, grinning as John looked from him to Isabelle, stammering and trying to come up with an explanation...which he couldn't.

"...Shut up Tonto!" he yelled turning around to walk away. Isabelle smiled and looked off to where the other man had ridin' away. They needed to follow the trail, it was the only way to find Rebecca and Danny.

"Boys! Saddle up...we're goin' for a little ride" she said walking over to Phantom. John and Tonto looked at her in question, John being the first to ask.

"How are we supposed to track them? Thats over 400 miles of Indian territory and desert" he said pointing out into the night. Tonto nodded in agreement, even he couldn't track that far. Isabelle jumped on her horse and turned him around.

"I know where their going...theres only two sources of water before you reach the mountain pass. And since the smallest is the opposite direction...chances are they went towards the Valley of Tears" she said. John looked at her then to Tonto, who just shrugged and jumped on their white horse. Throwing up his hands John walked over and jumped on behind Tonto!

"How we sposed' to see anything? Its the dead a' night out there" John said looking into the blackness. Isabelle just adjusted her hat and grinned.

"I can fix that" she replied lowly. In a matter of seconds they watched as she transformed once again, the fire blinding them both. As the flame settled they could see Isabelle and Phantom both covered in fire, the giant horse snorting out flames and smoke. Tonto looked at Phantom, then to the white horse below him. Holding up his hands in question he looked at his horse.

"Why you no change like ghost horse? You spirit horse...same thing!" he cried motioning to the black Shire. Isabelle smirked and looked at John, he seemed to have come to terms with her "gift". Rolling his eyes he gestured to her.

"Lead the way Miss _Ghost Rider_" he said shaking his head...he couldn't believe this. If anyone could see them now...a lawyer...and Indian...and a lady fire killer!

'This is gonna be a longgg adventure'

he thought as they set off into the desert.

Butch kneeled down beside the water and filled his cantien, swallowing the cool liquid in a few gulps. His boys were busy resting and waiting for the other three to show up. They'd been riding for hours and even as the sun broke the horrizon they didn't stop or slow down. He had made sure they had an extra horse for the girl and boy to ride, the risk of them slowing his gang down was too high if they were on foot. By nightfall they had to be at the mountains to meet the train and Cole. After that he didn't give a damn about what happened to the girl, wasen't his problem.

"My husband will kill you for this" Rebecca stated looking at Butch. He glanced up at her and smiled, his silver tooth shining in the suns rays. Standing he walked over to her and took out his knife holding it up for her to see...and her boy...

"The next time I see ya' husband...this knife al' be plunged in his heart" he said cruely, holding the knife up against her cheek. Then as he was about to slice into her to shut her up...one of his boys coughed trying to get his attention.

"Ummm..B-butch? That ain't exactly..g-gonna happ-pen" he said stuttering in fear of Butchs' well known temper. Butch slowly turned around stared at the cowering man, a deadly look in his eyes.

"What" he asked stepping towards him with that slow swagger, taking out his pistol as he did so.

"W-well ya see-e Butch..when you was on ta' other train we-e got ambushed in Devils' Canyon...them rangers was right on us Butch w-we had no choice!" he cried as Butch pointed the gun at his head. Butch clocked it back...putting his finger on the trigger. Looking down with a venom laced into his voice.

"Skeet you look me in the eye and tell me who the hell did it" he asked. Skeet just stared at the gun barrel pointed at his head. Butch growled and flipped the gun around, swinging it back and slamming it against Skeets' head. Falling to the ground Skeet cried out in pain crawling back away from him. Butch turned his pistol around and pointed it at him again, this time clocking it and firing at the ground by his feet.

"Who The Hell Killed Him!" he yelled lividley. His one chance at revenge was gone...Dan Reid was _HIS _kill. Skeet put up his hands in surrender.

"R-ray killed em' Butch...I swear Ray did it! It was a' accident Butch!" he cried holding up his hands as his only defence. Butch glowered in anger, his eyes having a crazy look in them...like a rattlesnake ready to strike to kill.

"I should kill you-" he began, but the sound of a horse approaching made them all look up. Coming down the hill they could see Frank, hung over forwards on his horse. The man looked half dead...with a fear in his eyes.

"Frank! Where the hell you been?!" one of them yelled out. Frank dropped off his horse and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Collins' hands, downing the whole thing in a desperate attempt to quinch his thirst. Butch glared at the man before realizing he was alone.

"Where the hell are Jesus` and Ray" he asked stepping towards Frank. He had already glocked his pistol again, he was in no mood for lies. Frank threw the bottle aside and looked at Butch with fearfull eyes.

"S-she killed em' both! They didn't stand a chance against that thing!" he said fumbling over his words. Butch just stared at him for a moment and sighed...no mood right now. Pointing the pistol at him quickly Butch clocked it.

"Frank you better start makin' some damn sence...now who killed em'?" he asked. Frank didn't even look at the gun, his eyes never left Butchs'...and what he said next made them all second glance him.

"...I-it was a ghost Butch...it was the devils bounty huner'" he said slowly, his voice still shaken with fear over what he had witnessed back at the ranch. All the men around him laughed at his outburst, most brushing it off as a hallusination and nothing more.

"You mean a damn ghost rider? Man thats only a legend!" one called out mockingly. Frank turned to them and tried to get them to believe him, but they didn't.

"No! I saw it happen with my own eyes! She turned into a firey skelaton'! Burned Ray righ' infront a' me!" he cried in protest. All just laughed...until a gunshot rang out making them all dead quiet. Butch looked at Frank and walked right up to his face, watching his every move like hawk.

"...Did you just say _She_" he asked quietly, his voice barley above a whisper. Frank nodded quickly trying to get the man to believe him. One of the men scoffed saying 'he can't be serious'. They all started mumbling again, some wondering if Frank had lost his mind. Butch turned around and walked a few yards away, holding his gun in a firm grip. His thoughts turning back...to _her_...could it really be her? If Frank says he saw what he saw...a ghost rider...then mabey-

"You ain't nothin' but drunk Frank!" one called out making them all go into an uproar once again.

"Quiet!" Butch yelled after firing another shot into the air, making them all shut up once again. Turning slightly he looked back to where Frank was standing, a cool glare grazing his features...and softly he asked,

"What color were her eyes?" They all looked at Butch, then at Frank. The man was trying to think back but he knew...those bright glowing green eyes...he'd never forget them. Looking up he met Butchs' glare and tried to steady his voice.

"G-green Butch...her eyes w-were green" he said quickly, praying he wouldn't get shot in the process. Butch turned back around to face away from them...his heart clenching in his chest. It had to be...it had to be her...no one else made him feel the way that he did at that moment. He suddenly had the strong feeling to tell his gang to go on to the mountains without him...just so he could go back and find her. Would he ever get to see her again? Would he ever get to taste those lips again...to see those beautiful eyes...just one more time...

_'Bella...'_

"Butch?" he heard one his men call his name behind him. They were all waiting in anticipation for him to make a move. Turning he yelled for them to get ready to move out, they still had to make it to the mountain pass by nightfall. Walking over to his horse he mounted up and looked back to where Frank had come from, back towards the river...

"Mabey next time darlin'...Move Out!" and the gang took off towards the mounatin pass, all whooping and hollaring out. What none of them realized was the small group of Indians watching them from above on the plateau. _The Comanche tribe..._


	9. Tracks!

Isabelle felt as though they had been walking for what seemed like forever. The hot sun beating down on them as they continued on.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" John asked looking at her. She knew he was skeptical about her knowing her way around the desert. Nodding she pointed to the large plateau ahead of them, the mountain range coming into veiw just behind it.

"Thats where the Valley of Tears is, between the canyon and the mountain pass...its the only place they could have gone to find water" she said. Tonto agreed, knowing the pass by memory. It was still a few miles ahead of them, but with the wind picking up it wasen't so bad.

"Miss Belle? Might I ask you a few questions?" John asked. Isabelle sighed...what was it with every man she met they always wanted to ask questions?!

"Shoot" she said shrugging, focusing on the mountains ahead instead of looking back.

"Just how did you become a...a-"

"Ghost Rider?..._'sigh'_...its a long story Reid...one for another time" she said bowing her head as a few memories racked her, one being of when she had told Butch the same thing...hopefully she could reach him before anything happened. Knowing that he was working with Cole made her a little on edge, fearing Cole would try and take the silver all for himself. She had remembered what Butch had told her, about him and Cole having a plan to get rich...and the rumor of Cole harvesting raw silver was spreading like wildfire throughout Texas...put two and two together. If they didn't find them soon, God only knows what would happen to Rebecca and Danny...and Butch.

"Isabelle?" she looked up to see Tonto and John beside her in step. Each looking at her in question as to her silence.

"Sorry, just..lost in thought" she said looking away. John stared at her for a few moments, wondering what was on her mind. She was very quiet, like Tonto, keeping to herself.

"So where do you think they went?" he asked to no one in particular. Tonto had a feeling he knew...but he had not told his friend about his past completley. He haden't mentioned the reason why his entire tribe was killed, just that they had been. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders not knowing any answer, she was just as clueless as he was.

"All I know is that their headed for major Indian grounds, where most of the tribes live, right Tonto?" she asked looking at the Indian beside her. Tonto nodded and pointed to one of the mountains.

"There...Is where Comanche tribe call home. Near river" he stated. John looked from Isabelle to Tonto, how did they know all of this and he didn't?!

"Okay! Its time for sharin' knowledge!" he yelled jumping off the white horse. Standing on the ground he pointed at Tonto and then to Isabelle.

"How is it that you two know so much about this an' I don't!?" he cried out with his hands on his hips, he wanted some answers! Isabelle looked at Tonto and then to John.

"Well...for one thing Tonto IS a Comanche, he should know where the tribes are. I know my way around these parts because I've had to cross this desert so many times. Plus I know that Cole has somethin' goin' on in the Comanche territory...why else would they make it look like the Comanche violated the treaty?" she stated looking down at Reid who was currently pacing back and forth. Tonto just nodded and agreed!

"Oh sure! The great and fearless warrior with cracked face paint and a dead bird on his head with the fire-happy ghost woman who knows every inch of this dust bowl knows everythi-WHOA!" John tripped over something in the middle of his rant! Isabelle watched Tonto jump down towards his friend, moving the sand away from something on the ground.

"The hell?" John crawled back over to whatever he had tripped over, watching as Tonto smoothed his hand over something in the sand...rails. Looking up to John Tonto tapped the metal rails with his knife.

"Track" he said following the metal towards the mountain pass. Isabelle didn't know why there were railroad tracks here, they were in Indian territory! John thought the same thing as he looked at the shiny metal.

"Tracks? But arn't we in Indian territory?" he asked. Tonto nodded and looked back at the tracks, wondering why they were even here. Then John got a look in his eyes, like a relization.

"Thats why Dan was spending so much time here...he must have found the tracks and confronted Cole about it" he said. Just as they were about to move on...an arrow flew down and hit John right in the shoulder!

"Ahhhhh!" he cried out as they watched him fall to the ground. Out cold. Isabelle and Tonto looked at each other then at John laying on the ground...

"He doesn't handle pain well does he..."

John awoke to the sounds of drums and war cries around him. Looking up he could see Tonto with an arrow in his hand. Wait...those bastards shot him!

"Where are we?" he asked looking out at the Indians dancing around a large fire. Tonto looked at the wound in his friends shoulder, washing away the blood.

"Comanche tribe" he stated holding up a large needle and thread. John looked back at him and thought for a moment they were safe...boy was he wrong!

"Well thats good right?!" he asked. Tonto frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Not so much" he said showing John the warriors dancing around the fire. Each one dressed as a different animal with paint covering their bodies.

"Death dance, they are preparing for war with white men" he explained. John thought about it for a moment, knowing if they didn't get the word out the united states army would kill the tribes for no reason...they had to stop this. Just as he was about to ask another question a thought poped into his head, where was Isabelle?

"Wait...wheres Isabelle? Is she alright?" he asked looking around him. Tonto nodded and readied the needle.

"She is talking with cheif, now hold still" he said showing John the needle he was about to poke him with. John looked up at him and his eyes went wide!

"Is that thing stereil?" Tonto only grinned and jabbed the sharp point into his skin...

Isabelle sat in the tent with the tribes cheif and two others, both scouts. She needed to know if they had seen or heard anything. Just as she was about to ask a loud girlish scream echoed through the camp!

_'...Tonto'_

she thought. Shaking her head she turned back to the cheif and the scouts. A minute or so went by in silence, each one studing her on their own. Then the cheif spoke to her in question.

"You are a spirit walker...are you not?" he asked gesturing to her. Isabelle had heard the term spirit walker many times before, to them it was like a ghost in human form. Nodding her head she knew the term ghost rider would mean nothing to them.

"Yes" she said softly. The scouts looked at each other and then to the cheif, as though they were silently speaking to one another. This would be so much easier if Tonto were-

"Why are you with Tonto?" the cheif suddenly asked, throwing her off guard. What did he mean why? Tonto was a Comanche...right?

"Tonto is helping us, we need him to help us find someone" she explained.

"...How do you think he can help you? Or your masked friend?" he asked taking a drink of water, offering it to her. She accepted politly and took a sip, trying to decide her answer...to be honest she didn't know.

"Tonto knows how to get to the beggining of the river, that where the man Lathem Cole is harvesting silver...right?" she asked. The look that crossed the cheifs' face was one of mixed emotions. He took out a pocket watch, like the one Tonto always had. Opening up the back he began to mess with the wheels and barrins.

"How do you think those white men found the silver to begin with?" he asked looking at her. Isabelle didn't understand what he meant...unless he meant...Tonto?

"Many moons ago...a young Comanche boy found two white men half dead in the desert. He brought them back to his village to be healed...out of kindness. The men were recovering well...but one of them found a peice of raw silver in the riverbend. They asked the boy where the river began. The boy did not tell them, fearing what they would do if they discovered the mines...but in exchange for a pocket watch...like this...the boy agreed to take them to the mouth of the river...where they found the silver mines" he explained slowly, taking a part of the watch out to examine it.

"So...you mean Tonto? He's the one that showed them the silver?" she asked watching him mess with the dials. The cheif nodded and continued on, working as he did so.

"The men took what they could carry, vowing they would return for more...but one of them wanted to keep the mines a secret...so no other man would find them" he said. Isabelle remembered hearing about the slaughterd tribe, it was grusome. Every man, woman and child had been shot and killed...without reason.

"...The boy...he could not live with what he had done...so he vowed to find the white men and kill them...saying that they were ghosts...wendigo...like the stories we tell our children. Tontos' mind is broken, he believes the men that killed his tribe are not men, but ghosts...and he will stop at nothing to find them" he said putting the dials back in place. Closing the back of the watch he tucked it away, watching as Isabelle tried to gain back her compossure after hearing the story...but she couldn't believe it...

"The men you are looking for. They came through the pass last night" he said breaking her thoughts. Looking up she could see one of the scouts holding an empty whiskey bottle...Butchs' gang had been through there. Then she looked at the scout and asked,

"Did they have a woman and little boy?" the scout nodded and told her there were 8 riders in all. Isabelle knew it was them, and so far she knew that Rebecca and Danny were still alive.

"You and your friends may stay until dawn, the tribe will be leaving by sunrise" he said as he stood up, holding out his hand. Isabelle took it and bowed slightly in respect. She watched him and the others walk out, leaving her to her thoughts. Tonto sold out his entire village for a watch?...no wonder he was so hell bent on finding Cole and Butch. Standing up she looked out the tent, watching the warriors dance around the fire...this was not going to end well...

And it didn't...

"You just had to go and open your mouth Tonto!" John exclaimed loudly while looking at the Comanche, currently buried from the neck down beside him.

"All I say is why cheif running instead of fighting...not my fault" Tonto replied, nose in the air! Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked around for an escape plan. They had been buried in the dirt as punishment for Tonto's remark.

"Not your fault? Not YOUR Fault?! You insulted the cheif Tonto!" John yelled while trying to wiggle free. Tonto just rolled his eyes as they watched the tribe dissapear over the hillside. They had kept their promise to leave by sunrise. John only continued to pound Tonto over his inconsiderate comments.

Isabelle could see their horses just across the campsite, mabey Phantom could pull them out! Just as she was about to whistle him over...a strange sound came from under the ground. John looked around them and then to Tonto.

"What is that?" he asked frantically. Tonto looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You hear it to...I was hoping it was in my head" he said looking around him. Isabelle watched as a few peices of rock began to move infront of her. As the sounds came closer they all realized what it was..._scorpions_...

"Ohhh godddd" she groaned out, she hated the crawling anthropods with a passion! Those damn claws of theirs and their tails filled with poison! John and Tonto were also feeling the same way, trying to get the creepy crawlies away from them. Isabelle suddenly felt something on her neck...ohhhh godddd!

"Dahhhh! Get it offfffff meeee!" she cried looking at them, though she could survive the sting it still hurt like hell. Phantom and the unknown white spirit horse were coming up to them, both going to their owners. John had two scorpions crawling on his face while Tonto had one making its way up his neck. Looking up Isabelle could see Phantom standing infront of her, looking down at her as if to say 'What are you doing?'!

"Just! Get! It! Off!" she said between clinched teeth. Phantom leaned his head down and licked the crawley off her face, leaving a long streek up her cheek! Isabelle shook her head and shivered...god she hated scorpions!

"Good boy" she said grinning up at her savior. John and Tonto watched the large giant eat the scorpion, and then they turned to their white horse. Once again Tonto made the comment of why the white spirit horse couldn't be more like the black ghost!

"Hey! Lil' help!" John cried out as the horse came up to him. Just as Phantom had done the white steed licked and ate each bug off their faces.

"Ahhhh Good Boy!" John said looking at him, then seeing the reins dangeling on the ground. That gave him an idea! Leaning his head forward as far as he could he grabbed the reins in his teeth.

"ookkyy! puhhh!" he yelled through his teeth. The horse stepped backward and with a little tug he pulled the ranger out of the ground. John stood up and brushed himself off, leading the horse to Tonto so he could get out. Phantom pulled Isabelle out with ease, helping her up to her feet.

"Okay, now that thats' over...where do we go from here?" John asked looking at Isabelle. She turned towards the mountains ahead of them and then to Tonto.

"We need to get to the mouth of the river, where the river begins" she said. Tonto nodded and jumped on the white horse, helping John up. Isabelle jumped on Phantom and looked at them.

"Lead the way" she said motioning them forward. Just as they were about to move out, John stopped and looked up in question, turning around to look behind him. He could have sworn he heard something..._wait_...

"...do you guys hear trumpets?"

Lathem Cole could see the soldiers of the United States army coming towards the traincars, leading the way was none other than

Captain Jay Fuller. Smirking Cole turned to one of his men and told him to fetch Cavendish for him.

"Time to call in a meeting" he said turning back to the window. He watched Jay jump off his horse and call for his men to set up their camp. With a little persuasion he would soon have the Captain on his side...along with the army. Soon enough there would be no more Comanche, only the railroad.

The only problem he had left to deal with was Butch. The outlaw had wanted to split the silver 50 50, saying he would take his half and dissapear, but that just wouldn't do. No, Cole wanted it all. The fact was there was no room in the Future for outlaws, gun slingers or theifs...and Butch was every one of those. Smiling Cole reached for his watch and checked the time, 5:29. Dinner would be served at 7:00 sharp, Rebecca would be awake by then. After Butch and his gang had brought her and Danny to him he had made sure that Rebecca was out cold. He would have her...weither she was agreeing to it or not. With the silver trade he would be a millionair by lunchtime next week. His thoughts were interupted by the door opening up, seeing Butch and his man walk in.

"Leave us son" he said waving off the man. Butch watched him leave and heard the door shut behind him. Cole poured himself a glass of wine, offering another to Butch.

"Whiskey" Butch said turning around to the liquer cabinet. Taking out a bottle he poured himself a glass, watching Cole stare at that damn map on the wall. It showed the entire rail system across the state of Texas.

"You know something I've learned over the years...you never succeed without one thing" he heard Cole say, his back turned to him. Butch just watched him silently, waiting for him to finish looking over his precious map.

"Sacrifice...you get nowhere without sacrifice...such as I learned many years ago" Cole said turning back to him. Walking over to his desk he pulled out a worn out picture of what looked like a small family. Handing it to Butch he turned back to his map. Butch looked at the photo in his hands, seeing what looked to be a mother, father, and two small boys.

"You see Butch, I was second born in my family...and as most families go the oldest inherets everything. My older brother got all of our families money when our parents were killed...leaving me with nothing...nothing except the cloths on my back and a pocket full of change" he said glaring at nothing. His voice had gotten an edge in it, a livid look in his eyes. Butch continued to look at the photo for a moment...this was Coles' family? Setting down the worn picture he turned to Cole, who was currently gripping the old pocket watch he carried very tightley.

"I couldn't let him take it all. I couldn't let him steal what was mine! All of our parents money was Mine! And he just said he would use the money to build a ranch and start a family...like that is any way to use money" he said mockingly. Butch didn't know where Cole was going with this, but so far it was not sounding good...

"Wha'd you do" Butch asked setting down his glass. He watched Cole develope a wicked smile...a cruel look grazing his face.

"What any man would do...I had to get my horrid brother out of the way...how else was I to get my birth right to that money? I had him killed...him and that wench wife of his!" he said grinning through clenched teeth. Butch couldn't believe what he was hearing...Cole killed his own brother over an inheratence?

"You see...my brother wanted to live on the northern river boarder, where the Apache and Comanche collied. So it was very simple to persuade the Apache to raid his home, just telling a small lie...saying that the ranch had crossed their boarders...there was nothing left after the tribe was done" he explained quietly, watching as Butchs' face tried to remain expressionless. Inside Butch was in shock...Cole? Killed his own brother and his family? How could anyone kill their own flesh and blood...so heartlessly...

"Unfortunatly, my brothers widow survived...how is beyond me. So I sent out a man to track her down and kill her as well. No one has ever seen her since" Cole said smirking, finishing his glass of wine. Butch couldn't hold himself together any longer...he needed to leave...but just out of curiousity he stopped at the door.

"Your a cruel man Cole...and just out a' curiosity...what was your brothers name?" he asked turning back. Cole looked from him to the photo laying on his desk...

_"Nathan...Nathan Cole"_


	10. New Plan!

"Holy sh-!"

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"Shut up you idiot! You wanna get us caught?"

"But-!"

"Shut Mouth Kemosahbee!"

"Make me Tont-_OW_!"

John grabbed his head in pain as he felt Tonto hit him upside the head with a rock! The trio were currently spying on the work going on at the mine, watching the calvary help load up the traincars with raw silver. They had followed the calvary to the mine after the Comanche fled.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Too shut you up!"

"Why I Outta-!"

"Will you two stop bickerin' and look!" Isabelle whispered loudly knocking them both on the head! She pointed to the main coach car near the front of the train.

"That's where Cole would be, and he might have Rebecca and Danny there too" she said. John looked out to see the railcar, watching a few shadows move infront of the windows. The Chinamen workers were hauling to get the silver onto the railcars by what sunlight was left. It was already passed sunset and the light was drawing to a close. The darkness would give them perfect cover...they had to get to Cole.

_'And Butch...'_

she thought trying to see who was inside the cars. A few of Butchs' gang members were outside yelling out orders to the workers. He wasen't outside that she could see, and she prayed he was alright.

Jay Fuller and Jaymes Collson, Coles' right hand man, were with Lathem Cole in the dinning car. Currently they were watching some of the maids bring in the freshly cooked meal for dinner.

"Thank you for joining me gentalmen, seems we only have a couple more guest to arrive" Cole said smiling shaking their hands.

"Pleasure Mr. Cole" Fuller said tipping his hat. A nice meal was just the way to end the day in his mind. Cole heard the door to the dine car open, looking up to see Rebecca enter dressed in a dark red dress. Smiling he offered her a hand to the table...the drugs obviously had not worn off.

"Rebecca, won't you grace us with your pressence" he said affectionatly, pulling out a chair for her. Dinner had been served at the table, all fine foods Cole adored. Rebecca still felt very light headed and dizzy...what was wrong with her? Taking a seat she quickly grabbed a glass of water and took a sip.

"There are a few people I would like you to meet my dear" she heard Cole say to her. Looking up she could see a man in uniform, a soldier?

"This is Captain Jay Fuller" Cole said motioning towards the captain. Fuller tipped his hat to her in greeting. Cole looked over to his lackey, Mr. Jaymes Collson...a shadow more than a man.

"This is Jaymes Collson" Cole said. Collson nodded to her and bowed his head slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Reid" he said softly. Rebecca nodded politly, but she wanted to know where Danny was more than anything. Looking up to Cole she tried to get her words together.

"Umm-w-wheres Danny?" she asked trying hard to focus correctly. Cole smiled and offered the men a seat at the table.

"He's playing in the other room my dear, with the new train set I gave to him" Cole said taking a seat at the head of the table. Just as they were about to say Grace they all heard the door open again...and all hell broke loose...

Jay stood up quickly and reached for his gun, as did Collson. Both weren't fast enough. Rebecca looked up and felt her face drain of color...she looked right up into the eyes of none other than Butch Cavendish.

"Evenin'" he said with his pistol pointed at the two men. Cole rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Its alright gentalmen, he's with us" Cole said looking at Butch. Jay and Collson looked at Cole then back at Butch, soon letting go of their guns and sitting back down. Butch put his away and looked at Rebecca...a look grazing his eyes for a moment. Tipping his hat he bowed like any gentalmen to her.

"Mrs. Reid" he said taking his seat beside Cole. Even though he wasen't very hungry Cole had wanted him to be there to discuss the plans. Rebecca was glaring at him the entire time...who could blame her? Even though he felt no compassion for her or her son he still didn't feel anger towards her. Wasen't her fault her late husband had done what he'd done...it wasen't her fault he wanted so badley to kill the man himself. Even though he was still livid about Ray killing Dan instead of him, that didn't mean he felt sorry for the mans wife. She was Coles' problem. Not his.

"Lets eat shall we?" he heard Cole say before filling his plate. Butch just looked at the food...none of it looked appitizing...he and Cole had _very_ different tastes. As they all began to eat the captain looked to Cole in question.

"How, may I ask, did you get your start Mr. Cole?" he asked glancing at the man in question. Butch rolled his eyes thinking he would have to hear that dreadfull story again...but how Cole explained it this time was very different. Cole set down his glass and had a sorrowfull look on his face.

"Well, you see I came from a very wealthy family in the south. We moved to the town of Colby when I was only a child. My brother and I were the only children my parents ever had, I being the youngest" he started. All but Butch seemed to be interested in the story, even Rebecca. Butch just listened to see how much Cole would tweek it to lie...like he always did.

"Our parents were killed when I was 30 years old, leaving the family inheritence to go to my brother..._unfortuntatly_...he and his fiance', and her family, were killed...they lived on the river near the Apache boarder"

_'Here we go...'_

Butch thought silently. Cole only nodded to himself as Jay and Collson gave him looks of sympathy.

"Apache...ruthless killers" Jay said shaking his head in disgust. Rebecca was looking at Cole with a sorrowfull look.

"They were killed by the Apache...my brothers' fiance` being the last to die they said. She must have watched them kill my brother as well as her family...the entire ranch was burned to the ground..." Cole said trying to appear emotional. Butch looked at him and glared, wondering how he could flat out lie about such a thing. Jay shook his head again and made a cross on his chest. Rebecca was leaning forward to hear better, her eyes telling them she was heartbroken by the things Cole was saying. Butch looked away to stare at something else, messing with his fork all the while.

"What was her name? Your brothers wife?" Rebecca asked softly, watching as Cole met her eyes. Jay and Collson looked up as well to hear Cole finish. Butch didn't really care anymore...

_'Damn liar ain't nothin' but a coward tryin' to-'_

"Isabelle"

...the fork dropped from his hand. Butch looked up quickly as Cole said the name_...Isabelle_...

They all glanced at Butch as the fork dropped to the floor loudly. Cole looked at him with a raised eyebrow, what got into him?

"My condolences for your loss Mr. Cole" the men said quietly. Butch only ignored them and continued to stare at Cole...wondering. Could it be? Surely...it was only coinecidence...right?

_'Bella?'_

Isabelle, John and Tonto all ran over to one of the train cars under the cloud of darkness. Pushed up against the metal car they peeked out from behind it, seeing if anyone had seen them.

"Alright, whats' the plan?" John asked looking up at her. Isabelle looked around the site for an opening. They had to get the train and get to Cole and save Rebecca and Danny AND find Butch! Needless to say they had their work cut out for them!

"Okay, one of us has to get to the trains engine room, one has to find Rebecca and Danny, and one has to find Cole...any voulenteers?" she asked looking down at them. Tonto raised his hand and looked up at them.

"I get train" he said. John looked at the row of train cars.

"I'll find Rebecca and Danny" he said checking his gun. Isabelle looked out at the front passenger car where the shadows were. Guess she was going after Cole...

"Alright, we move on 3...1...2...3!"

...

...

...

No one moved from their spots...Isabelle looked at them and then rolled her eyes.

"Well not everybody go at once..." she said jumping up onto the roof of the car. John smirked and jumped up after her. Tonto walked around the car to the back for cover, then slowly made his way to the front of the train. The soldiers from the army were all standing gaurd over the trains engineroom, bad news for them!

"Pst!" one turned around to the noise behind him, a fist meeting his eyes. Tonto stood there smiling and climbed up into the car with all the controls looking around. The other soldiers were standing gaurd on the otherside. Sneeking up to the main controls he looked at one of the handles.

_'Hmm...wonder what this one does'_ he thought grabbing it. Pulling back he felt the train suddenly jerk backwards!

Isabelle and John nearly lost their balance as they walked up the trains tops, John almost falling before she caught his arm!

"The hells the crazy Indian tryin' to do kill us?!" he cried out as he gained his balance. Tonto let go of the handle and shook his head.

'Wrong way!' he thought and pushed it forward with all his might. The train burst forward as the engines warmed up. The soldiers all turned around and second glanced at the Comanche playing train conductor! Tonto looked at them and then waved as the train took off forwards, faster than they could get on!

"Good Go-TONTO!" John yelled almost loosing his balance again! Isabelle looked up as the train sped up...and her eyes went wide.

"Reid"

"Stupid idiot!"

"Reid!"

"I swear this is what we get for letting him-"

"JOHN! DUCK!" she cried out running past him!

"Where?" he asked looking up...only to see the cave tunnel coming up!

"Ohhh...DUCK!" he screamed taking off after her! They jumped the cars as fast as they could while trying to outrun the oncoming closing. Looking around Isabelle could see an empty rail car ahead of them...just a few more cars.

"Reid! Get Ready To Jump!" she yelled pointing to the opening they had, it was their only chance. The tunnel was only large enough for the trains roof to pass through. As they ran faster they could see the tunnel closing in on them!

"JUMP!" he cried out as they felt the wind from the tunnel on their necks. Jumping down they hit the empty rail platform just as darkness surrounded them...

"Aim'...'huff'...gonna'...'huff'...kill that injun'!" he yelled! Tonto on the other hand was having a great time playing train conductor! He blew the whistle as the train sped down the tracks!

Cole and the others jumped up as they felt the train move into motion. First backwards then forwards! Butch looked to Cole and then bolted for the door, wondering what the hell was goin' on.

"Cole whats happening?" Jay asked looking out the window. He could see his men all frantically trying to jump onto the train. Cole looked out the window and then to Butch looking out the open door.

"Take care of it!" he yelled as Butch went outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Cole then turned to see Danny burst into the car from the other door, hugging his mother in panic.

"Mama?" he asked looking around him. Rebecca just held onto him, feeling her old self starting to come back. Cole looked at Collson and nodded towards them.

"Mr. Collson, would you please take Ms. Reid and her son to the back car for their saftey" he said. Collson nodded and took out his gun, pointing it at Rebecca.

"Please Ms. Reid, just following orders" he said. Rebecca covered Danny's eyes and turned him around, moving him towards the door. She was beyond scared now...

Butch had just gotten up the ladder when he saw what looked like two people running down the train. One was a woman and one was a man, but then who the hell was running the train? Turning he could see the tunnel coming up. Jumping down he waited until the tunnel passed, the darkness ingulfing the entire train. He could hear someone pulling the train whistle as it moved on down the tracks.

'The hell?' he thought as he climbed back up the ladder, just in time to see the two people jump down into an opening. Stepping up onto the roof he walked down the cars, taking out his gun and checking the bullets...5...

"More than enough"

Isabelle and John could see a few empty jailcars ahead of them, mabey they could hide in one of them until Tonto stopped the train. Suddenly Isabelle heard the door to one open and shut.

"Reid! Hold up!" she said laying down so whoever it was wouldn't see her. Then as the door opened up in the back she saw a woman holding a little boy, and a man with a gun pointed at them . Glaring she watched him push them into the next car, must be going to the back. As the door closed she turned to John and pointed below them.

"Rebecca and Danny" she said, seeing a large smile spread across Johns' face. Nodding he went ahead of her and jumped down to the car door. Isabelle watched him go inside and continued on across the rooftops, until a bullet hit the train right by her feet! Looking up she could see just the person she wanted to...Butch...but wait a second-

"Ohh shit..." she said to herself. He didn't see who she was in the darkness! Finding a quick escape she jumped onto the side of the next car, the jailcar...

Tonto was loving this! He blew the whistle again and watched the forest fly by him, he could get used to this. Looking ahead of them he could see something coming up within the next few miles...was that a bridge?

"Oh No..." he said seeing the three mile long bridge ahead. It was over the worst part of the river no less. Frantically he looked around for some way to warn the others...then he looked at the train whistle...hmmmm...

Reaching up he grabbed it once again and pulled...and pulled...again...and again! Pulling the whistle over and over he knew that would get their attention! Turning around he opened the door towards the next car, he had to help them.

Cole had taken out his pistol from his desk in the next car. He would take care of this himself if he had to...all of it. His gun was fully loaded, plenty of bullets for all of them. Turning back he took off through the cars towards the back of the train. They would probley be hiding in one of the three jailcars near the rear of the train.

"Who the hells' blowing that damn whistle?" he asked stepping out the door and into the next car.

Butch had tried to take a shot at the unknown woman, but he had missed. Watching her jump down to the side he knew she was headed for the jailcars. Looking down he jumped onto the railing of the car and opened the next door. Walkin' inside the train was a lot easier than tryin' to walk ontop of it!

John flung open the door of the car and saw a man with a gun pointed at Rebecca. Danny was the first to turn around and see the masked man, but he knew who it was.

"Uncle John!" he yelled with a smile on his face. Rebecca turned around as well and her eyes went wide.

"John?" she asked as he smiled, pointing his gun at the man.

"I know...wrong brother" he said softly. Collson dropped his gun and held up his hands, trying to figure out why there was a masked man holding a gun to his back! Rebecca picked up the dropped pistol and grabbed Danny's hands, wrapping them around it.

"Danny, you keep this pointed at him and don't let him leave this car" she said and Danny just cocked it back, smiling as his Uncle and mother hugged. Rebecca threw her arms around John.

"God I thought we lost you too" she said near tears. John only wrapped his arms around her in comfort, knowing she'd been through hell.

"Its alright now, I promise" he said. She looked up at him as he turned back towards the door, he still had to help his friends.

"John wait!" she said grabbing his arm. Turning back he wasen't prepared for her to crash her lips into his...he could feel that old passion they shared burst up into his chest at that moment. He still loved her...and apparently she still loved him. Smiling Rebecca looked him in the eyes and removed his mask...showing his face.

"Not today you ain't"

Isabelle held on as long as she could until she felt her hands begin to give way. The sliding door to the jailcar ahead was open, if she could make it to that door she would make it. With all her stregth she pushed on towards the door.

_'Don't fall...please don't fall!'_

she thought to herself, feeling her hands grow tired. Throwing her legs back she flung herself to the next car, barely grabbing the ledge before her whole weight hit her. Looking up ahead she could see the train moving on fast. Gripping the edge of the door she held on and jumped...her feet catching the ledge.

"Yes!" she cried out as she jumped into the car, holding onto the edges of the door she gained her balance back. Now she just had to find-

SLAM!

Looking up she watched the car door open quickly, a shadow standing in the doorway. Butch? No...it wasen't Butch...

The man stepped inside the car and slowly stepped into the moonlight...the moons glow casting over his face. Isabelle couldn't believe it...it was him...that heartless bastard that stole everything from her. The man she came to kill...

_Lathem Cole..._


	11. What Would You Give

Lathem and Isabelle glared at each other from across the car. Each one feeling the wrath boiling up inside them.

"_Isabelle..._" he said lowly, a growling sound echoing from his throat. Isabelle just stood there glaring at him in hatred. She finally had her chance, she would kill this lowlife son of a bitch and send him to the gates of hell...where he belonged.

"_Lathem_..." she growled out in anger. Cole couldn't believe she was here, what the hell was she doing here anyway? Why was she still alive?! No matter...he thought taking out his pistol and holding it at his side. He would just have to take care of it now...

"You shouldn't be here Isabelle...you shouldn't have come back" he growled out through clenched teeth. God how he loathed the woman before him...her and his wicked dead brother. Isabelle just continued to glare at him from the door, watching as he took out his gun. She would make him suffer...even if she had too as well...

"You couldn't have just stayed dead could you?" he asked her venomusly.

"Just long enough to send you ta' hell" she replied heatedly. She could feel the steam radiating off her skin. The fire was burning inside of her, busrting towards the surface.

"I know everything Lathem...I know it was you that had em' killed" she said trying to control her rage. Cole just grinned like a mad man. He was toying with her...

"Of course I had him killed! He took what was rightfully mine! He got what was coming to him Isabelle...him and that dreadfull family of yours" he said mockingly. Isabelle clenched her teeth all the while he provoked her...she was now raging mad! Just as she was about to let the fire engulf her they both looked to the door of the car...someone was coming. As they watched the door open they were met with a dark shadowy figure holding a pistol...

_"Bella?"_

she heard in a low raspy voice...one she had remembered all too well. Butch Cavendish...but who's side was he on? Cole looked from Butch to Isabelle, not knowing how they knew each other. Suddenly they heard the other door burst open!

"Miss Belle! Cole? Cavendish?!" John was holding two pistols in his hands standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face. What the hell was going on?

"Reid" she said quietly...Cole looked to John and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked raising his gun to John, pointing it at his head. Just as John was about to answer they all turned to the other door Butch came through as it opened again! In ran Tonto with his tomahawk in hand! Stopping at the door he looked from Butch to Isabelle to Cole to John...

"I miss something?" he asked looking at them. Isabelle rolled her eyes and wondered for a second how this could get any worse! Cole looked at Tonto with an even more confused look...what was going on? John took the chance and raised his gun to Cole, clocking it back loudly.

"Drop it Cole" he said trying to sound threatening. Cole turned back to John and smirked.

"Your not going to shoot me son" he said. John knew that he didn't believe in guns...but this situation was making that very difficult. Before anyone could move Cole pointed his gun at Isabelle, a wicked grin masking his face...but he hesitated when he felt a gun pressed against his head...

Isabelle watched in the blink of an eye as Butch pointed his pistol into Cole's head, damn that man was fast. Cole glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"The hell are you doing Butch!" he yelled angrily. Butch just glared right back...he wasen't going to let Cole shoot her.

"You pull that trigger...I'll kill you myself" he replied lowly. John had raised his other gun to point at Butch, not knowing who's side the man on. Tonto looked at all the guns and then to his weapon...not helpful! Butch glanced at him outta the corner of his eye.

"Didn't anyone tell ya never ta' bring a tomahawk ta' a gunfight?" he asked before turning back to Cole. The man was livid with anger. Isabelle haden't moved at all, glancing from Butch to Cole.

"Butch you can't kill him" she said looking at him, knowing he wouldn't understand but it had to be her that killed him. The contract had to be fullfilled...

"Bella I'm not gonna let him shoot you!" he yelled never breaking his glare at Cole, but she had to make him understand.

"I know Butch but _you_ can't kill him...trust me on this one..._please_" she begged him softly. Butch glanced at her, seeing the look in her eyes. He didn't understand why she wouldn't let him just shoot Cole and end it...but Cole had a better idea...

"Think about it Butch, you shoot me, she falls...are you willing to let her die just to kill me?" he asked questioningly. Butch glared at him with so much hatred in his eyes...if looks could kill the man would have been dead already...10 fold. Isabelle knew Cole was right though, if he pulled that trigger, it was either her or Cole.

"Thats what I thought" Cole said quietly. Tonto and John just stared at them in anticipation, waiting for someone to make a move. They both feared for Isabelle's safety...but what could they do?

"Butch...its okay..." Isabelle assured him quietly, silently begging him to drop the gun. Butch felt his hand begin to shake, not knowing what to do...but slowly he started to lower it. Cole grinned and took his chance...pulling the trigger...

_BANG!_

The shot rang out in their ears...watching as it tore through Isabelle's chest. Butch felt the world go in slow motion as he dropped his gun and reached for her hand, barely grabbing onto it as she fell backwards out the opening...right over the river. John watched as the two went over and dove for Butch's leg. He grabbed onto one and felt his own weight give.

"Tonto!" he yelled reaching for the Comanche. Tonto grabbed onto John's hand and could see them all dangling over the river, they obviously had reached the bridge. Cole grinned triomphetly and kicked Tonto in the ribs, sending the poor Comanche over the side as well.

"Hang On!" John yelled to Butch and Isabelle fighting to hold each other up. Butch had both of her arms and refused to let go. John had wrapped his arm around Butch's leg in a desperate attempt to keep them from falling.

"No!" Tonto yelled out slamming his tomahawk into the wooden ledge of the car...he couldn't let go. It was a long way down to the river. Looking up he was met with Cole's cold hearted gaze, those eyes looking like the Devil himself. Cole clocked back his gun once more...pointing it at Tonto's tomahawk...their lifeline...

"Soon enough, no one will know you people ever existed" he said cruely. Tonto watched in horror as Cole aimed for his weapon.

_"See you all in Hell"_

He pulled the trigger once more...the tomahawk went flying out of Tonto's hand...sending them all plumeting towards the rivers cold rapid waters...

"AHHHHHH!" John and Tonto screamed the whole way to the water, flailing their arms as if in an attempt to fly. Isabelle looked into Butch's eyes and tried to smile...just as she felt the water engulf her.

The water was ice cold and powerfully strong, the currents washing them at least a mile down the river. The bridge was no where to be seen anymore...no train...no one. John swam as fast as he could towards the surface, breaking the waters cold grasp. Filling his lungs with air he looked around him trying to find the others.

"Tonto! Isabelle! Butch! Where a-are you!" he coughed out water as he was swept on down the river. Tonto had heard his cry and tried to swim to him, the rushing waters sweeping him farther rather than closer.

"Kemosahbee!" he yelled out waving his arms in the air. John looked towards the sound of his friends voice and saw the Indian trying to beat the bonebreaking waves. With all his strength he pushed on to help his friend.

"Come On! Get to shore!" he cried fighting back the waves. Tonto could see the shoreline of the river only a short distance from them. Pushing on he grabbed for the slippery rocks and held on with all his might. John grabbed his hand and pulled hismelf onto the rockey shoreline, gasping for air...

"Th..Thank you..." he gasped out, he couldn't fill his lungs fast enough. Tonto only continued up the rocks in an attempt to get away from the water.

"Come! Must find Isabelle and Cavendish!" he yelled crawling towards the shoreline. John nodded as best he could and collapsed behind him.

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly...was she dead? Trying to lift her head up she looked around her...she was halfway on shore...but where was-

"Butch?" she asked looking up, not knowing where he was. Coughing up water she could feel her lungs burning, as well as her shoulder. That damn snake Cole. The bullet was still lodged inside her, somewhere between her breast and shoulder. Grabbing onto her still bleeding wound she tried to stand up. Feeling her legs wobble beneath her like mud...her head was spinning. Looking around her she could see something not 10 yards from her laying on the ground...not moving...

"Butch!" she cried out limping over to his side. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Dropping to his side she put her head to his chest...

"No..NO!" she couldn't hear anything, he wasen't breathing. Moving his head up she pressed her lips to his and filled his lungs with air, pounding on his chest to get him breathing once again.

"Don' chu' die on me! You don't get to die on me!" she cried feeling her eyes filling with tears. He was still not responding at all, the color draining from his face. In a burst of anger she beat his chest as hard as she could and blew more air into his lungs...but nothing happened...

"God Damn Breath! Please!" It seemed hopeless though...and thats when the memories came flooding back to her once again. The same way she had begged Nathan not to die all those years ago...but...this was different. She would do anything to save him..._anything_...she couldn't take the pain anymore. She couldn't take anymore heartache.

"P-please...I'll do anything...just d-don't take him" she begged, not knowing if she was talking to God...or someone else...

But she did get an answer...

A dark shadow appeared infront of her within seconds, making her hair stand on end. There was only one person that could do that to her...

"Well well well...now doesn't this look familer" a cruel dark voice said above her. Isabelle looked up slowly and was met with cold black eyes...eyes she knew all too well.

"Now let me see, where do I know this from? Ahhh yesss...this is just the way your late husband looked before he died" he said wickedly grinning at her. Isabelle looked into his eyes and glared at him...knowing he was loving watching her suffer.

"_Mephistopheles_" she whispered out clenched teeth. The man just grinned and motioned towards the lifeless figure under her.

"Such a shame...wouldn't you agree?" he asked walking around them. Isabelle glared at him in anger, what the hell was he doing here anyway?

"Ohh its very simple my dear, I had to give you a little hand seeing as you couldn't help yourself. I can't let you die until you fullfill the contract...thats the deal" he said looking out into the river. Isabelle then understood, he had saved her from drowning...but then that meant he had also saved-

"Yes...the man too" he said reading her thoughts as he always did. Isabelle looked down at Butch, then back to him.

"Why?" she asked not liking where this was heading. Mephistopheles just smiled and looked at Butch's body.

"I know that you _love_ him, and that he motivates you in ways I can not...so therefore he is valueable to me" he said looking back to her. Isabelle looked down at Butch again, sliding her hand against his cold cheek affectionatly.

"So...you'll save him?" she asked almost pleedingly. He turned to her and gave her another cruel smile. There was a catch...

"Now Isabelleee...you know I can not simply _save_ him...what are you willing to give in return?" he asked grinning. Isabelle felt her heart sink once again, what did she have left to give? Nothing...she had already made the deal a long time ago...there was nothing left to deal, not after promising her soul...

Leaning her head down she rocked back and forth with her forehead against his, her tears running down onto his face. There was no amount of words she could say to make him realize how sorry she was...she never meant for him to get hurt. If only there was some way to bring him back, back to her, she would give anything...even her-wait-

"Keep it" she said suddenly. Mephistopheles turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her. Isabelle looked at him dead on and growled out.

"**Keep it**...bring him back" she said loathingly, knowing he would know her wish. He simply grinned wickedly and held up his hand.

"So be it..." he said before snapping his fingers. _And he was gone..._

Isabelle looked down at Butch and slowly she could see the color returning to his face, his cheek becoming warm once again. Holding her breath she watched as his eyes began to move and soon he coughed up an insane amount of water. Sighing in relief she accually thanked the man she hated.

_'Thank you...'_

Now she could breath again. Butch eventually stopped coughing and took in a large breath, filling his lungs with the air he so badley needed. Once Butch finally got his breathing back to normal he looked over to see Isabelle beside him, a small smile grazing her lips.

"Hey'a stranger" she said softly. Butch grinned and slowly stood up with her. Isabelle couldn't help herself...she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Butch was a little taken back but regained his footing and just put an arm around her. He could feel the warm blood running down his chest from her wound...but he didn't care...he got her back and that was all that mattered at the moment. But...how was he still alive? Looking down at her as she moved back he watched as a few more tears ran down her cheek.

"How-" she stopped him, shaking her head and smirking.

"It don't matter righ' now..." she said before crashing her lips onto his. God how she had wanted to do that since the day she left him at that train. Butch felt his insides seer with passion as she deepened the kiss, running her mouth over that silver tooth of his. What seemed like a lifetime later she broke apart, looking up at him with those big green eyes. Just when he thought he was out of harms way, she slapped him straight across the face! A heated look in her eyes!

"Don' ever scare me like that again!" she yelled before grabbing his coat and pulling him in for another kiss. Butch grinned into her lips, yea'...he definatley missed this woman...

As they broke apart again she smirked up at him, knowing he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. Their gaze was broken when they saw John and Tonto running towards them yelling if they were alright.

"Miss Belle!" John yelled running behind Tonto. The Comanche was a few steps ahead of him and reached her first! Throwing his arms around her he lifted her up into the air and cried out for joy!

"We Thought River Took You!" he cried out swinging her around. Isabelle grinned as he put her down, only to be hugged again by John. She cringed a little at her bullet wound, hoping it would be alright until they reached a town. Butch just watched in amussment at the two men, wondering where in God's name Bella had met them anyway.

"You know these boys Bella?" he asked watching the two men. Tonto and John just stood behind her and waited for her to speak. Grinning Isabelle pointed to them.

"Meet the lawyer and crazy Injun Butch, John Reid and Tonto" she said pointing to each man. Butch looked at John with that signiture glare of his.

"You must be Dan's brother then" he said. John nodded and told Butch how one of his men had killed Dan in a shootout.

"I know...trust me" Butch growled out remembering Ray's stupidity. Isabelle stepped up to Butch and slapped his arm.

"Be nice" she said looking up at him. Butch just shrugged and turned back to the boys. Tonto raised his hand and looked to Isabelle.

"So, what plan now?" he asked. Isabelle turned to them and then back up the river. They had to find Cole...whatever it took. Looking to the ground she saw her hat laying by the water, picking it up she dusted it off. They watched her silently, wondering what she was going to do...

"Simple" she said pulling her hair back, replacing her hat on her head and fixing it the way it was. She looked to where the bridge would be...they had to follow the tracks. Cole was headed to California...so thats where they would go too. Turning back to the trio she got a fire in her eyes.

_"Track em'...Find em'...__**Kill em'**__"_

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Authors Note! IMPORTANT!

**AN: New story as a sequel to ****Of Outlaws and Legends**** will be posted under** **the name ****Outlaws Chasin' Outlaws****, so if your following this story (this means you kenyadog963!) you will have to save the new story under Favorites or Alerts to keep up! WISH ME LUCK!**


End file.
